In a conventional hydraulic subsea control system, there are two separate subsea control pods mounted underwater which are controlled by surface controls for controlling underwater equipment. Each pod has connected thereto a fluid supply line for operating underwater equipment and a set of a plurality of fluid control lines actuating subsea control valves for controlling the underwater equipment. The control lines to both pods are simultaneously pressurized, but only the power supply line to one pod is energized at a time for operating the underwater equipment. The problem is that if there is a failure in a control line of one pod, the failure will vent pressure off of the corresponding control line in the second pod. Therefore, a failure in one pod would prevent operation of the corresponding function in the second pod. Such a failure will effectively negate redundancy of control of the failed function.